Problem: How many three-digit positive integers exist, all of whose digits are 2's and/or 5's?
Answer: Since any of the digits may be a 2 or a 5, this leaves us 2 choices for each digit. There are then $2^3 =\boxed{8}$ 3-digit integers composed of only 2s and/or 5s.